


Surprises

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Stanford AU, Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: AU where you and Sam go to Stanford and Dean is a local mechanic.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request written for @shadow-hokage It sort of went right past drabble into a fairly substantial one-off!! Hope you enjoy, and thank you for my first ever request! 

Stanford

You had been in a daze all day, and now you’re standing there getting ready for the party next to your gorgeous husband just like it was any other day.

Just hours before Sam had insisted that you put on your white cotton sun dress; when you asked why he told you that brides wear white and that you were on your way to the courthouse to get married.

Y'all had talked about getting married before, you just never thought in a million years that he would actually surprise you with an actual “wedding/date!” You had only been half kidding with him when you said that you didn’t want to think about a wedding and getting people together, that you would just like it to be some random Tuesday and just get married.

Well, here it is, the end of the fall semester, and you and Sam had gotten married, and nobody knew about it. You had grabbed the next couple in line to be your witnesses, and that had been that.

****

At the party you and Sam couldn’t keep your lips apart from each other as you grinded and drank late into the night. Sam’s hands were everywhere, slipping up your dress and stopping abruptly when he realized you weren’t wearing any underwear.

His eyes blown wide with lust starred into yours. You blushed, shrugged, and said, “I didn’t think I would be needing any…you know, easy access for a quicky.”

“Oh, honey, there’s not going to be anything quick about what I’m going to do to you.” He squeezed your bare ass hard, fingers bruising your skin. A sigh escaped your parted lips and you felt yourself moisten, clenching at your own emptiness.

Apparently, the two of you were making others feel uncomfortable and took the host seriously when he told you guys to “get a room.” Sam smirked at you and trailed his hand down your arm and clenched your hand, almost dragging you up the stairs to find an unoccupied room.

You barely got the door shut before Sam had you pinned to the door, almost lifting you off the floor as he pressed his whole body into yours, kissing you hard enough to send the pain straight down to your core.

You flushed and his hands were quick to pull your dress up and over your breasts, tossing it to hang down your back. He had your strapless bra off in a matter seconds and you suppressed a loud moan as his tongue and teeth teased at your nipple, while one of his hands worked it way down and started working on your clit.

You guided his mouth harder onto your breast with your hand laced through his hair on the back of his head, gripping tightly. He moaned then detached himself long enough to heft you up and toss you onto the bed. You went to remove your dress and he just tsk’d at you, so you stopped and gawked as he undid his jeans, revealing that he had also opted out of underwear for the evening.

You eyed his erection as he kicked his shoes off and shimmied out of his jeans, leaving them in a pile at the foot of the bed. He didn’t say a word as he grabbed your ankles and pulled you to the end of the bed, spreading your legs as his sunk down and kissed his way down to your aching wetness.

When he got down to you he teasingly flicked his tongue across your clit before diving in full force, almost giving you whiplash with the momentum of you throwing your head back. He bit and licked and sucked at you in rapid succession, and it didn’t take long for you to reach your blissful subspace.

Without you realizing how, he flipped you over and whispered in your ear, “You’re not going to come until I tell you to.” He nibbled at your neck before grabbing your dress and pulling it against your throat, also pulling your hips up and pushing you down with his other hand.

He smacked your ass hard at the same time that he slammed into you, filling you in one thrust. You gripped the sheets as tight as you could and moaned as loudly as you could with the little air you were afforded.

His thrusts were deep and hard and calculated, hitting that sweet spot inside you every time. You were in a constant state of bliss, eyes watering and lungs burning from the air restriction. You never heard the door open, but you were disrupted when a voice was yelling from behind you.

“What the fuck Sammy!?” It was a familiar voice, but you were too far gone to recognize it right away.

“Get out of here Dean, I’m a little busy,” Sam replied, not pulling out of you, but slowing down his thrusts, and releasing his arm from where it had been around your waist.

“What in the hell are you doing here, man? Let the girl go and lets get out of here! Cops are right down the street!” Dean, Sam’s brother. You were starting to regain the ability to think, you had never spent much time with him, but you had met a few times.

“Dean, I don’t give a fuck about the cops right now, I’m consummating my marriage,” Sam was point blank but you could hear the pride in his voice which made you clench around his growth, still inside you.

You tried to shift around to look at the brothers, but could only make out Dean’s profile, a look of shock on his face. His mouth was literally hanging open before he glanced at you, shook his head and said, “Look, whatever man, just…I’ll be at the garage tomorrow, apparently we need to talk about some shit.” He turned and slammed the door on his way out, and Sam had begun thrusting into you with a fresh sense of urgency.

“OK, honey, you about ready? I’ll count you down,” Sam leaned back down over you, arm reaching around to assault your clit, as your stomach clenched and you started to see stars in your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
